Adventure Time with Zig and Sharko: Fionna and Cake Style!
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: Long ago, there was a place called The Land of Eee... 'cause the people there couldn't think of anything better to name it after. Follow Zig, Sharko, the princess, the shark chick and that crazy wizard. The fun will never end. It's Anthro Time! Update: This is for thefourfriends3, for their awesome messages! :D
1. Characters List

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Zig & Sharko. When you see this (*), the character(s) is not mine but if you see this (**) it just means that I based my ideas from a website, the only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

Adventure Time: The Fionna and Cake Version

Main Characters:

[Finn] Zig – A 5ft 15 year old blue eyed anthro hyena boy with short brown hair tied into a low ponytail

[For those who have seen the show and can't picture Zig the Hyena that way, just think of Jack Frost, before he was turned into a Guardian, with wolf ears and a short tail]

[Jake] Sharko – A 6ft 28 year old anthro shark man with cropped blue hair.

[Ice King] King Neptune – Zig's enemy, A 6ft 30 year old merman king who's most targeted of princesses is Princess Marina.

[Princess Bubblegum] Marina – A 5ft 16 year old mermaid princess with long auburn hair that goes down to her feet, she has the ability to gain human legs while on land, She has a secret crush on Zig.

[Marceline] *Rachel – A 5ft 17 year old anthro shark girl with long blue hair mixed with black streaks that goes to her lower back, pointed ears and a long tail with a small dorsal fins on the end, who loves to play music on her guitar, which belonged to her father, she also has the ability to sprout wings form her back.

[Lady Rainicorn] **Lilly – A 5ft 28 year old anthro lizard woman with long platinum blond hair tied in a high ponytail, who serves Marina, speaks fluent Japanese and is Sharko's girlfriend.**

**[**Lumpy Space Princess**] Emily – A 5ft 15 year old mermaid princess with long puffy purple streaked black hair**

**[**BMO**] **Bernie–A 3ft 6 year old anthro crab boy with cropped red hair, despite his age he's incredibly smart

**[**Flame Princess**] Mary Jane – A 5ft 15 year old anthro lizard girl with long red hair that goes to the small of her back but her hair acts like Flame Princess's hair, she also has the ability to control fire. **

**[**Slime Princess**] Sasha – A 5ft 14 year old mermaid princess with shoulder length green hair, she has the same ability as Marina (see Princess Marina) **

**[**Turtle Princess**] Tiffany – A 5ft 14 year old mermaid princess with long blond hair, she has the same ability as Marina (see Princess Marina)**

**[**Wildberry Princess**] Wanda – A 5ft 14 year old mermaid princess, long red hair that is tied in twin pigtails, she has the same ability as Marina (see Princess Marina)**

**[**Toast Princess**] Taylor – A 5ft 14 year old mermaid princess with shoulder length brown hair, she has the same ability as Marina (see Princess Marina)**

[Doctor Princess] Jane – A 5ft 27 year old doctor who's middle name is Princess. She helps out in the infirmary in Princess Marina's Castle. She is anthro jaguar woman with ash brown hair tied into a braid, she also wears a turtleneck under her doctor coat

**Adventure Time: The Finn and Jake Version**

**Genderbent Characters:**

**[I was thinking of writing this during the year, but then I got the idea of doing the Finn and Jake Version with the characters from the movies: Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled Frozen, Hotel Transylvania and Brave. Hope all of you will enjoy that one!]**

**[**Fionna**] Zag – A 5ft 15 year old anthro hyena girl with long ash blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and a short brown tail **

**[**Cake**] Sharka – A 5ft 28 year old anthro shark woman with chin length blue hair. **

**[**Ice Queen**] Queen Neptuna – Zag's enemy, A 6ft 30 year old mermaid queen who's most targeted of all the princes is Princes Marino. **

**[**Prince Gumball**] Marino – A 5ft 16 year old mermaid prince with short auburn hair, he has the ability to gain human legs while on land, Zag had a secret crush on him **

**[**Marshall Lee**] Raymon –A 6ft 17 year old anthro shark boy with blue hair mixed with black streaks that short in the back but has long bangs in the front, pointed ears and a long tail with a small dorsal fins on the end, who loves to play music on his guitar, which belonged to his mother, he also has the ability to sprout wings form his back.**

**[**Lord Monochromicorn**] Billy – A 6ft 28 year old anthro lizard man with short snow white hair, who serves Marino, speaks fluent chinese and is Sharka's boyfriend. **

**[**Lumpy Space Prince**] Emile – A 5ft 15 year old merman prince with short puffy purple streaked black hair**

**[**BMO**] Bettie – A 3ft 6 year old anthro crab girl with short red hair, despite her age she's incredibly smart**

**[**Slime Prince**] Shiloh –** **A 5ft 14 year old merman prince with dark green hair, he has the same ability as Marino (see Prince Marino) **

**[**Turtle Prince**] Thomas – A 5ft 14 year old merman prince with short blonde hair, he has the same ability as Marino (see Prince Marino)**

**[**Wildberry Prince**] Walter – A 5ft 14 year old merman prince with short red hair, he has the same ability as Marino (see Prince Marino)**

**[**Toast Prince**] Tyler –** **A 5ft 14 year old merman prince with short dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail, he has the same ability as Marino (see Prince Marino)**

**[**Doctor Prince**] John – A 6ft 27 year old doctor who's middle name is Prince. He helps out in the infirmary in Prince Marino's Castle. He is anthro jaguar man with cropped ash brown hair, he also wears a turtleneck under his doctor coat**

Story: Zig & Sharko

**Zig's Tuxedo:

group/Jack_Frost_and_Queen_Elsa

****Princess Marina's Dress & Ball Gown:

.

**Rachel's Outfit:

art/Stay-384185035

Story: Bad Little Girl

[Marshall Lee] Raymon's Outfit:

art/MizzitoMizuo-335255701

[Marceline] **Rachel's Outfit: art/MizzitoMizuo-335255701

[King Neptune] Queen Neptuna's Outfit:

.

[Slime Prince] Shiloh's Outfit – (backwards baseball cap, plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark grey converse)

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

[Turtle Prince] Thomas's Outfit – (bright red tank top, brown jeans with holes, and black shoes)

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

[Wildberry Prince] Walter's Outfit – (dark grey tank top, dark blue jeans, and light red boots)

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

[Toast Prince] Tyler's Outfit – (dark red tank top, long pale yellow gloves, blue jeans and brown boots with red straps)

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

Story: The Princess Who Wanted Everything

[Lumpy Space Princess] Emily's Outfit – (short sleeved purple gown)

.

[Flame Princess] Mary Jane's Outfit – (sleeveless light & dark orange dress)

.

[Turtle Princess] Tiffany's Outfit – (a dark evergreen sleeveless jacket over a pale green long sleeved turtle neck and a long dark brown skirt)

.

[Marceline] *Rachel's Outfit - (a midriff baring light grey tank top with a plunging neck line revealing a black bikini top and with dark blue jeans and a necklace with a miniature version of a guitar)

.

[Princess Bubblegum] Princess Marina's Outfit – (exactly the same as Princess Bubblegum's except the top of the dress is light green, while the bottom portion of the dress is dark green)

.

Author's Note: I hope you all will enjoy previewing my other stories.

BTW, You all can send me ideas for this version of the series! Please R&R! XD!


	2. Zig and Sharko

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Zig & Sharko. When you see this (*), the character(s) is not mine. Rachel does not belong to me, she belongs to Dragonrulz, who wrote the fanfic "Zig and Sharko: The Tale Of The Anthro Shark Girl" Go check it out! If you see this (**) it just means that I based my ideas from a website, the only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

**Long ago, Earth was once a peaceful planet, abundant with life. And then came a giant asteroid and almost half of the Earth went flying off into space…**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "Oh no! The asteroid wiped out all life as we know it" Well stop it! You honestly think this story is going to end before it's even begun. **

**I don't think so! As I was ****continuing****, Life began to flourish once again but at a cost. As it turns out, all the humans had been killed, except for the animals. The animals had gotten themselves mutated into anthropomorphic beings. **

**Since the Earth no longer looked like…. Well Earth, The planet was renamed "The Land of Eee" because… well they couldn't think of anything better to name it after and now that I think about, why would they name it "The Land of Eee", when it's a planet?**

**Anyways you know of the saying, "Heroes are not born, they are created"? Well, that's not technically true. Now that that's out of the way, you need hear something special. **

**Wanna hear the story? I thought so. It starts off on what seemed to be an average day but then again this isn't your average fairytale.**

Inside a fairly large sand castle, shouts could be heard. An anthropomorphic hyena boy and shark man were helping a young woman decorate what appeared to be her ballroom. With his black knapsack strapped to his back, the boy was wearing a short sleeved red and black hoodie, blue jeans and black converse. Across from him, the man was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark jeans and blue converse.

"Sharko! Throw it!" yells Zig, as Sharko pitches a starfish straight at him.

Zig grunted as he drop kicked it to the ceiling where the rest of the sea stars are.

"Umm…. quick question? These starfish aren't... alive, are they?" asks Zig, as he turns to face the princess.

"Really, dude?" Sharko looks at him, incredulously.

"What?" Zig asks, shrugging his shoulders. Sharko opens his mouth to say something, before being cut off by the Princess.

The princess wearing a long short sleeved lime green dress, responds while holding one, "What? No! They can't even talk." At that moment, the starfish lets out a "Leedle Leedle Leedle lee", the princess quickly covers its mouth.

Zig looks in Sharko's direction and mouths, 'Told ya'. Sharko rolls his eyes before pitching another starfish at Zig, who drop kicked it to the ceiling.

"Kick it! Thank you so much, guys. All of my maids and butlers, it would have taken them all afternoon to do what you guys just completed in seconds." Marina said, while Zig and Sharko chuckled at her praise.

"If I might ask, what are these little guys for, anyway?" asks Sharko, while holding one of them.

"Oh, they're just decorations for the Beach Ball I'll be having later this evening." explained Marina.

"Beach Ball? Well, it sounds like it's gonna be large." Zig says sarcastically, making air quotes on the last word.

"M-hmm. I'd like you to be there as my special guest." Marina says.

"You want me to go with you to the ball…?" Zig asks, while arching an eyebrow.

"Umm…. Yeah, as my friend!" Marina quickly says, her tan cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Sure, Okay." Zig says casually.

"It starts at seven, so you both better not be late!" Marina playfully scolds the two of them. Both Zig and Sharko mock salute her while saying, "Yes, mam!"

Meanwhile, Dark clouds began to form as thunder and lightning followed soon after.

"Zig, we got trouble." Sharko states as a loud crack of thunder sounded, echoing off the Ballroom walls.

"Stay here, I'll check it out.", says Zig. He runs to the castle doors, slamming them open and gasps at what he sees, 50 feet in front of him lies an angry ocean. Coming out of the ocean, riding a giant wave is a cackling Merman.

"It's King Neptune!" Zig shouts at Marina and Sharko.

"The Princess will be mine!" King Neptune shouts before sending a colossal wave barreling toward the castle.

**You see the crazy blond guy? Pay close attention to him because he's actually really important to this story. **

"Get back!" Zig yells as he runs back inside, slamming the doors in the process. The wave smashes through the wall and King Neptune glides down it, an aura of anger surrounding him.

"Outta my way, hero!" King Neptune yells, his tail reverting to legs as soon as he walks off the wave. A white tank top covered the top part of his torso, his legs were covered in tiny blue scales with two small dorsal fins on the back of his ankles.

"King Neptune, why you always gotta be predatoring on girls?" Zig angrily states, his hands slowly curling into fists.

"Ha! You're one to talk! Keeping all the babes to yourself! Totally Cock-Blocking My Game!" King Neptune yells.

Marina stares at him, bewildered and disgusted. Sharko rubs his temples and mutters under his breath.

"Wait… What?" Zig asks, visibly confused.

"Not…", King Neptune starts to say as he grins menacingly. He raises an arm, points it at the princess as a water beast begins to form around him. "…this time!"

"Aah! Water Beast!" Marina shrieked as the watery monster began to surround her. Jolts of pain shoot up her legs as her tail began to form as King Neptune tries to take her with him.

"Sharko! Scythe mode!" Zig yells at Sharko. He turns to face him and responds by extending his arm outward. In a flash of blinding light, his arm transforms into a large curved blade as the rest of him converts into a large metal pole. Zig twirls the newly formed scythe and slices it into the beast, covering the room in a thick mist. Sharko immediately changes back to his true form. Marina appears out of it, seemingly unharmed.

"You saved me from that monster of a king!" Marina says in gratitude.

"Oh, yeah." Zig says, giving her a small smile before asking, "Is he gone?" He looks around cautiously.

"He must have fled. Zig, you're so strong. And you look so cute in the mist. Are you anything doing later?" Marina inquired.

Sharko looks at Zig, arching an eyebrow and snickers under his breath. Zig glares at him before turning to Marina. "I was going to go home," Zig smiles, slightly blushing. "But what's with the sweet talk?"

Marina giggles, "Oh, nothing…. but come with me." Marina says before continuing, "Let's go out."

"Seriously…?" Zig asks.

"Yes. Let's go somewhere." Marina said again.

"Well…" Zig began hesitantly, "He'd love to!" Sharko says as puts Zig in an arm lock, messing up his hair.

"Dude, let go of me! I'm not kidding!" Zig yells as he tries to free himself but to no avail.

Marina claps her hands to together childishly before saying, "Great! Meet me in the castle jungle in an hour!"

"He'll be there, alright!" Sharko again answers for Zig as he literally drags Zig out of the castle. Zig shouts became distant as they continued walking home.

"**Meet me in the castle jungle in an hour." As stated in the beginning, the princess lives in a large sand castle with a fair amount of the jungle trapped inside of the inner walls. Now I probably owe you an explanation, so here it is: When the asteroid crashed into the planet, it not only caused the extinction of humans but it caused the loss of land. There were other land masses, but now those reside at the bottom of seas, inhabited by merpeople.**

Back at the hut… A loud slap rang in the living room, showing Sharko on the floor, slightly dazed with one hand rubbing his red swollen cheek.

Zig towers over him, completely livid.

"Dude! What The Heck Did You Slap Me For?!" Sharko yelled at him as he stood up.

"That's What You Get For What You Did Back There!" Zig yelled back at him.

"I fail to see what I did," Sharko continues while adjusting his shades, "But what I do know is that I did you a favor."

"No No No No, You Didn't Do Me Favor….." Zig states angrily before continuing, "You Gave Me A Death Sentence!"

Sharko stares at him skeptically from behind his shades, arching a deep blue eyebrow, "Okay, that's little harsh and It's just a date, dude! It's not the end of the world!"

"Yes, it is! It's not just a date. You set me up on a date with my best friend!"

"Zig, it's obvious that she's into you." Sharko states nonchalantly.

Zig groans, "Come on, you heard what she said. And to be honest, I would rather go out with *Rachel." No sooner had the words escaped from his mouth, Zig's face began to heat up.

Sharko smirked, "Whoa, why are you bringing her into this?"

"N-no reason! *Rachel's my friend, too!" Zig stuttered, his face as red as a tomato.

***Rachel happens to be another character who is important to this story. She is an anthro shark girl who like Sharko has magical properties. She's half chimera and the queen of the midnight realm, the zone in the seas where no light can reach its depths.**

"M-hm," Sharko snickers before looking at the clock. "Whoa, we gotta go and I'm coming to help you. Hold on, I'm bringing my xylphone." Sharko retrieves his instrument.

Zig groans, "Seriously, dude!"

Sharko looks at him, and states matter of factly, "It's a conversation starter." He slings the strap of the xylophone over one shoulder and walks out the door.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to prove to you that's she's just a friend." Zig says to Sharko's retreating back.

In the castle jungle…

"Mm..., I changed my mind." Zig said before continuing, "Let's just bail." Zig began walking away. Though he didn't get far before Sharko grabbed by the collar of his hoodie, raising him a good several inches off the ground.

"Uhuh boy, you ain't backing out on this one." Sharko said before releasing. Zig fell down with a thud, "Dude! Don't make do this!" Sharko stared down at him, hard. "Oh, man up!" He said as Zig stood up and dusted the seat of his jeans.

"Hello, Zig." Marina said, appearing from around a palm tree. "And I see you brought Sharko." She giggled.

Zig chuckled, "You're cool with that, right?"

"Only if it's cool that I brought Lady Lillian." Marina said as an anthro lizard woman appeared from behind her.

"Hey, beautiful. How's it going?" Sharko said smoothly.

"Hi, darling." Lady Lillian says in Japanese. Sharko chuckles, his blue cheeks tinted red. Zig notices this, looks straight at Lady Lillian and pretends to gag. She rolls her eyes and chuckles at his childishness.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Marina says. Lady Lillian hands her the boy's gifts. "Accept these tokens of our esteem." She waves her hand from herself and to Lady Lillian.

"Marina, you didn't have to..." Zig begins to say as a smile plays on his lips.

"Nonsense." Marina say as she turns to Sharko, "For you, Sharko, a bag of salmo salar. Lilly caught it herself."

Sharko looks inside the bag and whispers, "Salmon… Yes!" He picks up one the fish and takes a huge bite out of it, drops of blood splattered on his shirt.

The princess and her lady-in-waiting took a couple of steps back while Sharko continued to eat greedily.

"Aah!" Zig gave a loud shout, startling Sharko. He turned to Zig, who wore a look of disgust. "Dang! What the heck you yellin' for?!" Zig wore a look of bewilderment this time, "I'm yelling at you! You couldn't have waited until we got home and cooked it?!" He pointed in disdain at the bloody remains of the fish in his brother's hand. "I'm hungry", Sharko simply stated. Zig shuddered, "Man, you're nasty", Sharko shrugged and resumed eating.

"Anyways", Marina continued, "For you kind sir, an embroidered satchel." She said as she placed the small bag into his hands.

Zig had a look that said 'You're kidding, right', "Oh, uh it's..." as Marina placed the bag in his hands. Sharko looked up momentarily, and snickered before continuing to devour the salmon.

"There's a surprise inside." Marina motioned for him to open the bag.

Zig looks inside and finds a small white stone, he examines and unknowingly presses the blunt end of the diamond, transforming it into a demon sword. Zig's eyes widen slightly as he twirls the sword around and turns to the princess, "Cool, I'm all about swords. How did you know?" Zig asks nonchalantly.

"I pay attention to a lot of things I see you being all about." Marina simply stated, Zig smiled, "Thanks", he said before turning to his sword.

Marina giggles before saying, "Come, for our adventure has only just begun!" Lady Lillian grew to an immense size, picked up the princess and began to climb over the castle walls. Sharko did the same thing as they left for their destination.

Somewhere in a large green field…

Both Zig and Princess Marina are riding their giants as they walk across the field.

Sharko looked at Zig out of the corners of his eyes, Zig was sitting on his massive shoulder and his eyes were casted downward and whispered, "Psst, Z, tell Mariana that you think she's hot."

Frustrated, Zig whispered back, "I'm not saying that!"

"Girls like to hear that they're hot!" Sharko, angrily whispered back.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore you now." Zig said flatly, emphasizing the end of this conversation. Sharko groaned inwardly.

"Oh, Zig!" Marina called him from her lady-in-waiting shoulder in an almost sing-song voice. Lady Lillian walked closer to Sharko so that Marina wouldn't have to shout her conversation across.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zig asked.

"I thought we should have a little race. A playful race to one of the meadows nearby." Marina inquired.

"Alrighty then." Zig agrees, as he snaps his fingers in the process.

"Excellent." She says. She nods to Lady Lillian. The giantess gallops away, sending thunderous footsteps in every direction.

The giant and Zig stand there in utter bafflement. Sharko looks at Zig again, "After her, Zig. After your woman."

Zig smirks and rolls his eyes, "Oh, brother" He grips onto Sharko's shirt as the giant takes off and races to the meadow.

Several minutes later…

Both the princess and the 15 year old were out of breath. "Good race, Zig." Marina say breathlessly. Zig nods in agreement as he tries to catch his breath. Sharko and Lady Lillian revert back to their regular sizes, both exhausted and breathless.

"Why are y'all breathless if we're the ones running?" Sharko states, annoyed.

As soon as she regained her breath, the princess starts to hum to herself as she walks over and jumps into a hole under the flowers.

"Marina!" Shocked, Zig jumps in after her. They both come up, Zig holding Marina bridal style and Marina holding onto a fist sized crystal gem.

"Sorry, I saw a diamond in there." Marina turned to look at Zig, "It reminded me of you." Marina's eyes sparkled.

Sharko and Lady Lillian both stared at teens in surprise, an amused smile played on Lady Lillian's lips. Zig turned to look at Sharko, his brother smirked and mouthed to him, 'She's got it bad for you, man!'. Zig glared at him and mouthed back, 'Shut it!'. He turned to face Marina, who seemed to be looking at him expectantly. Zig snickered, "I don't know how to respond to that, but okay then". He set Marina down, as she turned to Lady Lillian and nodded to her. The anthro lizard grew to her giantess form, picked up her three passengers and placed them onto her head. She began walking toward the castle, the sun was now low in the sky.

Several minutes later…

The princess and her companions were all riding the giantess home. Marina turned to Zig, "Zig, there's something I have to tell you."

Zig looks at her curiously and responds, "Alright, what is it?" She turned to Sharko and asked, "Sharko, if you please…" Sharko got up and sat down in front of his brother and the princess, he put his xylophone in front of him and began to play. Marina began to sing in a clear firm voice:

"I feel like nothing was real until I met you.

I feel like we connect, and I really get you.

If I said, "You're a cute boy," would it upset you?

Oh, Oh, Zig."

As she sang, Zig stared at the moon that had begun to rise into the night sky.

"Your courage has touched my heart.

Oh, Oh, Zig.

I won't let anything in this world keep us apart."

The song ended, as the xylophone's notes continued to ring in the air.

The giantess plucked the boy and the princess off her head and put them on a hill. They rolled down, laughing.

Zig said, through fits of laughter, "Dang! Marina, I didn't know you could sing." She only smiles in reply.

Sharko transformed into his giant form and said, "I hate to interrupt you too, love birds" Marina blushed as Zig rolled his eyes, "But, Zig I'll see you back at the hut." Sharko winked at Zig, Zig smirked and stuck out his tongue. Sharko and Lady Lillian raced back to their homes. The princess and the boy continued to laugh as they talked about ordinary stuff, stuff like Zig's adventures to Marina's royal banquets. A silence settled among them as Zig thought about Marina's question. "Jeez, I dunno, I thought about it, but I don't think you could last a day without acting all prim and proper." Zig said, making air quotes around the last three words.

Marina laughed, "Alright, now you ask me something."

"Nah, I'm good, if you don't mind", Zig said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes and intertwined his hands, placing them behind his head.

Marina laughed again but then she stopped, her face grew serious, "Zig, come to the ball with me."

"As your friend, right?" Zig asked teasingly, he lazily opened one eye.

"No", Marina said before continuing, "as my **boyfriend**."

Back at the hut…

Sharko is playing a video game with a 6 year old anthro crab boy. The door slams open, revealing a panting Zig as he grips the door.

Bernie is completely startled while Sharko remains calm. He turns to Bernie and tells him to go to his room.

Sharko then turns to Zig, "You okay, man?" Sharko stands up and walks toward him, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dude, It was a date!" Zig says, still gripping the door.

"Told ya!", Sharko smirks.

"That's not all, she wants me to come to the ball as her **boyfriend!" **Zig says, practically forcing each word.

Sharko's smirk vanished instantly as his mouth hung slightly open, "Whoa, seriously?"

"Yes!", yelled Zig.

A silence settled between them. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock, causing Sharko to turn and look at the time. "Dude, it's almost seven." He grabs a basket full of sewing supplies with an old tuxedo of his as he pushes Zig into the middle of the living room. "Alright, let's get this done." He measures Zig and starts to mend an old tuxedo. "Since when do you know how to sew?" Zig asks as he stares at Sharko begins to fit the outfit on him. Sharko takes a couple of pins out of his mouth, "Okay,

1. My girlfriend taught me,

2. Don't judge and

3. If you tell any of my friends I do this, I'll freaking kill you." Sharko says calmly as he resumes to mend to tuxedo jacket while Zig goes quiet, fear flickering in his eyes.

Several minutes later…

Sharko is straightening the tie around his collar and smoothing out his black tuxedo. Buttoning the last two buttons on his golden outlined white tuxedo, Zig pulls on his gloves. "How am I supposed to fit my weapons in this?" Zig asks as he holds up the small satchel. Sharko turns and looks at him skeptically, "It's a ball. You don't need weapons."

"Well, I'm taking my demon sword, anyway." Zig said as he picks up the sword, pressing the blunt end of it as it turns back into a small diamond. He drops it in the satchel and puts it into his pocket. Sharko rolls his eyes behind his shades, "Alright, Let's go!"

Back at the castle…

Zig and Sharko arrive at the Ball and stroll inside. A band playing in the center of the Ballroom blares its music, lively chatter can be heard as well. Someone in the center of the room begins to clink their glass, the chatter stops as everyone turns to see. "I'd like to make an announcement", Marina begins, "I'd like you all to thank my friends, who happen to be my special guests for the evening. Without their help, I don't think the Ball would have been completed in time, Please give a round of applause to Zig and Sharko." A roar of applause gave way as everyone turned to face the two warriors. Marina motioned for one of her butlers to come forth, she whispered something in his ear as he nodded in agreement. The princess then raised her hand to silence everyone after a moment for her butler to speak, "The princess would like to introduce another guest who will be performing for the evening" The butler paused before continuing, "Please give a round of applause to *Rachel". A roar of applause, bigger than the first, gave way. An anthro shark girl landed in front of the band, her large leather wings protruding from her back as she neatly folded them behind her. She was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt, a red tie hung loosely around her neck. A short black skirt, brown stockings with a rip in one of the knees and high heeled red ankle boots.

*Rachel then noticed Zig, flashing him the sign of horns as he waves at her. She then turned to the band and nodded to them. They immediately began playing Avril Lavigne's "What The Hell". *Rachel grabbed the microphone and began,

"You say that I'm messin' with your head

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)"

Others guests like Princess Emily were there enjoying the music. Princess Marina, wearing her usual attire, was talking to a Charles, a merman. She sees Zig and walks toward him. "I've been looking for you." Marina says as she looks at him up & down. "You look very handsome." Marina says, almost flirtatiously.

"Thanks", He says, "Well here I am."

Marina giggles, "Hey, I want to show you something." She says as she motions for Zig to follow her.

"Okay", Zig says as he follows Marina.

Sharko smirks, "Alright, boy, I'll see you later.", He takes a hold of Lady Lillian's hand as they venture deeper into the crowd. Zig follows Marina as they go up a flight of stairs to a room.

"All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]

(La la la la la la la la)

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

(La la la la la la la la)

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,

La la la la la,

La,

La la la la la, la"

Her voice continued to ring out as the song ended. Everyone in the Ballroom gave *Rachel a round of applause.

Zig smiles knowingly as both he and Marina enter the room. Once they're inside, Zig looks around and is surprised at what he sees. They are both inside a sea green bedroom with roses scattered on the bed. "Huh? Isn't this your bedroom?". "Zig", He turns around at the sound of her voice and is shocked at what he sees. Marina locks the door to her bedroom, walks toward him as she unbuttons the front of her dress.

Zig begins to back away, "Crap." A drop of water falls on his shoulder, Zig looks up and sees… Princess Marina, who is still in her mermaid form. Upside-down and sealed in a block of ice onto the ceiling, "What?!". The Princess Marina in front of Zig began to laugh, her laugh began to change into a man's cackle as King Neptune popped out of her chest revealing it was him in disguise. "Wow! This was…. so much easier than I thought it would be!", He raises both arms, a glowing blue light emanates from his open hands as powerful streams of water burst out at Zig. He dodges and lays on the floor, "This is really messed up, King Neptune!" He says as he stands up, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!"

King Neptune slams his hands onto the floor as water seeps out, causing a watery pillar to rise up from under Zig's feet and head towards the ceiling.

"You're what stands between me and my Marina!" The crazed king yells angrily. Tentacles start to come out of the pillar and begin to slice into Zig's dress shirt. Zig, now furious, rips off his dress shirt and jumps off.

"I can't believe it! You actually got me to show up in a tuxedo! And a sat —, He stops in midsentence in realization. "My satchel! My sword!" Zig runs to the satchel on the floor as the king continues to shoot powerful streams of water at him. Zig pulls out the small stone, pressing the blunt end as it transforms. The king smirked as the sword receded and locked Zig's hands into a white case, that was slowly turning red by the minute.

"You like my blood sword?" The king said, "Once I leave with my princess, you will be dead. Every time you struggle, the diamond will cut deeper and deeper into your flesh, draining all of your blood in the process." He smirked before cackling.

Sharko is talking to Lillian from behind a curtain near the bottom of the staircase outside of Marina's room and hears the sound of the struggle upstairs. "Get it off me!" A shout is heard, "Zig!" Sharko turns to Lillian, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Sharko says as he rushes up the stairs, Lillian watches him, an expression of worry plastered on her face.

King Neptune starts to laugh but immediately winces in pain as Zig rushes up and start to smash the blood ball against King Neptune's head. The king blasts him with a powerful mist, shooting him towards the ceiling by Marina. He smashes the ice that keeps her imprisoned, shattering the diamond and freeing her in the process. King Neptune growled in frustration as large pieces of ice and hardened sand rained down, knocking him unconscious. Zig landed on the ground with the Princess, safely in his arms.

"Are you alright?", He asked. Marina winced in pain as her tail transformed back into her legs. "Oh, my goodness. Thank you, Zig…" She stops abruptly, and notices that he's shirtless, she blushes furiously and looks away, mumbling 'thank you'. He puts her down just as Sharko bursts through the door. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HE—", He stops in midsentence as he sees what's in front of him. Marina's hair was slightly messed up, her dress was wrinkled. Zig was shirtless with small scratches on his chest and his hands were bleeding. "What The Heck Were You Guys Doing Just Now?!" He takes off his shades, putting them inside his jacket. He rushes toward Zig, and starts to slap him. "What Did I Just Tell You Yesterday?! You're Not Allowed To Do That Until You're An Adult!" He yelled between slaps. Meanwhile, Marina had backed away at a safe distance.

Zig covered his head, "Hey, calm down! It was King Neptune." Sharko stops with widened eyes, "Wha-?" That was all he could get out before he was blasted across the room by stream of boiling water.

"I'm back!" King Neptune says tauntingly as Sharko lets out a pained yell, the water burning through his suit. King Neptune cackled until Zig knocks off his crown and drop kicks him in the face.

King Neptune lays dazed on the ground with his nose gushing blood, groaning and snarling, "My crown... my pow-!" He choked as Zig grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "And this is for making me look like a fool!" Zig angrily says as he punches him, and drops King Neptune's unconscious body to the ground where Sharko blasts him with freezing water while wearing the crown. "Ha ha! I'm a King!" Zig snatches the crown from him, "Give me that before you end up going crazy like him!" He says annoyed.

Marina, seeing all of this at a safe distance walks up to him, "Wow, Zig. You're really incredible." Twirling her hair, she shyly asks, "Maybe we could meet up, you know, for a date. I mean if you want to."

"Thanks but no thanks, princess. I'm not interested," He sighs thoughtfully, "I think the reason I got all these girls as friends and no actual girlfriend is because I don't really want to date any of them. I don't need to feel like I want to be noticed. I know who I am. And I'll know what I want when and if it ever comes along. But there is one girl I would do anything to date and that's Queen Neptuna." "What?!" Marina says half angry and half shocked. "I'm with you, man. Queen Neptuna's the real deal!" Sharko says as Lady Lillian opens the trapdoor on the floor and says "Queen Neptuna Rules!" in Japanese.

"Queen Neptuna's a babe, and I can't wait—" Zig starts to say as his voice fades out. "—to marry her", a young woman said. Then he turned to Princess Marina and said, "I hope that I can sweep Queen Neptuna off her feet and take her to the farthest corner of Eee, where we will can live for all eternity." The end. So, what do you think of the fanfiction I wrote about you guys?" She asked.

Seated in front of her on two crystal chairs were an anthro shark woman and anthro hyena girl. They turned to look at one another before turning back to Queen Neptuna. "I honestly thought it was pretty good", the shark woman said as she turned to the hyena girl. "What do you think, Zag?" She asked her sister, "I'm with Sharka".

"Yeah!" Queen Neptuna clapped happily,

"Except…" Zag began. The queen stopped clapping and looked at the girl in worry.

"Except… what?" she asked.

"Change the ending", Zag stated flatly.

"Ugh! Why?!", Queen Neptuna whined.

"If your story doesn't have a good ending, people are not going to want to read it." Sharka stated.

"But I've already made 20 copies!" Queen Neptuna continued to whine.

"Then get started, girl!" Both sisters said in unison. The queen gave them a small smile as she grabbed her notepad and walked toward her bedroom.

Sharka and Zag watched her leave, as they both high-fived one another.

**The end…. For now anyway.**

Where I based the clothes from the story:

**Zig's Tuxedo:

group/Jack_Frost_and_Queen_Elsa

**Princess Marina's Dress & Ball Gown:

.

**Rachel's Outfit:

art/My-universe-397033685

Zag's Outfit:

(wearing a black backpack, a short sleeved red hoodie with a black hood, blue skirt and blue converse)

Sharka's Outfit:

(wearing a blue t-shirt with dark short shorts and black converse)

Trivia

This episode premiered to a total of 3.315 million viewers, making it Cartoon Network's highest-rated telecast for 2011.

Cultural references

The scene where Zig, Sharko, and Marina ride on Lady Lillian while Marina sings is similar to a scene from Disney's Aladdin.

Zig's tuxedo was based off a Jack Frost x Elsa fanart picture, the link to the photo can be found above in the section labeled "Where I based the clothes from the story"

Errors

Theme song characters

King Neptune's magic "crown" is actually really small.

Production notes

This episode was titled "Adventure Time with Zig and Sharko."

The original story outline did not feature King Neptune at all, and that part of the episode involved a date at a restaurant. However, this idea was changed to add more action to the episode, because "...if there had to be a date, it would be a date with swords and skulls and fighting!"

The outline also consisted of Princess Marina and *Rachel attempting to disrupt a date between Zig and a new character.

One of *Rachel's lines cut from the script was: "Zig, You're in a tuxedo?! That is crazy!"

On iTunes, this episode includes both the gender swap and normal introductions.

Prior to this episode's airing, the "Coming Soon" section of the Cartoon Network website stated that the episode takes place in "The Land of Eee." However, this is not a term used by the creators of the show.

Storyline analysis

When Zig tells Sharko to take off King Neptune's crown he says " Give me that before you end up going crazy like him," it has serious implications as to what parallels Queen Neptuna is drawing between King Neptune and his own history.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the new improved version of my miniseries.

And yes, I did pull a 'Soul Eater'.

BTW, if you guys have ever seen the anime, "Okamisan and her seven companions" I was doing the narration just like the narrator from the anime.

For Thefourfriends03: This is for you! :D

Please R&R!

Bye!


	3. Bad Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Zig & Sharko. When you see this (*), the character(s) is not mine but if you see this (**) it just means that I based my characters clothing from a website, the only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

An Adventure Time Genderbent Parody Presents

"Bad Little Girl"

[Scene shows an anthro jaguar woman, Jane, running away, holding the Encheirídion while being chased by an anthro hyena boy and an anthro shark man, Zig & Sharko, who are riding a giant Gertrude.]

Jane: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! [She jumps over some mushrooms.]

Zig: Fire! [The dolphin fires laser beams out of its mouth which hits Jane.]

Jane: Ah!

Sharko: Heck Yeah! Have some pizza! [Sharko shoves a large slice of pizza into Zig's mouth]

Zig: [Muffled] Thanks!

Jane: Ha! Too bad I'm a really strong girl and I took my medicine this morning! Lasers can't hurt me! [Jane throws a stranded penguin at Zig and Sharko, but it misses.]

Penguin: Next time...

Zig and Sharko: Give us the Encheirídion!

Jane: Caw caw caw! [Imitates bird sounds, and throws them the book]

Zig: [Surprised] Thanks, dude...

Sharko: [Gasps] Watch Out! It's a bomb! [Zig looks down sees the bomb, gasps and throws the bomb into the air, and it explodes into confetti. Then the real Encheirídion opens and Queen Neptuna pops out of its pages, slapping Jane.]

Queen Neptuna: You've been acting like a real jerk, ya butt. Go on, get out of here, Jane! And don't ever do dumb things ever again!

Jane: ...You're right. I see your side of things. [Jane flips a switch on her belt, and flies away.]

Zig: You saved the day mega-rad cool babe! What's your name?

Queen Neptuna: Oh, Queen Neptuna. I'm such a great girl! This book is yours...

Zig: The Encheirídion! I want to be your best friend.

Queen Neptuna: Let's have a best friend lunch! It's ham 'n' cheese sandwiches!

Zig: what a good girl!

Sharko: she's flipping awesome! [Zig and Sharko hug.]

Queen Neptuna: [crying tears of joy] I'm just so glad you guys are real... you're really, really real! I wanna remember this day forever! [Queen Neptuna shoves a small piece of ham 'n' cheese sandwich into the folds of her gown]

Zig: [grins] Don't be sad, Queen Neptuna! We're going on a quest!

Sharko: Hop on, girl! [Queen Neptuna hops on Sharko as he releases a steam on the ground, similar to a jetpack]

Queen Neptuna: WAHOO!

Zig: [yelling] Here we gooo! [They soar across the land]

Prince Shiloh: Queen Neptuna, please, we implore you to stop. This story is horrible! [Scene cuts to the Queen Neptuna's Crystal Castle]

Queen Neptuna: Hm? Wha—? [Prince Shiloh, Prince Thomas, Prince Walter and Prince Tyler all mumble in agreement.]

Prince Tyler: ...I can't even...

Prince Walter: This story is probably a new form of torture!

Queen Neptuna: Oh, come on! It's only a rough draft... don't hate! And besides, that story had everything. Action, adventure, a hotter, older girl... Walter, don't pretend; I know you like the silver foxes. [Prince Walter looked stressed and disgusted as Queen Neptuna's eyebrows go up and down. XD]

Prince Shiloh: What if it were a bit more… like real life?

Queen Neptuna: Real?! It's based on the real Zig & Sharko!

Prince Shiloh: Yes... but perhaps if there were to be some romance in this story? [Princes mumble in agreement.]

Prince Walter: Romance would be a great idea!

Queen Neptuna: I'm not listening to haters. Haters gonna hate! [Suddenly, Queen Neptuna's gown does something similar to Marilyn Monroe's dresses]

Queen Neptuna: What the...? [frightened] I'm sorry I didn't think you were real, Glob... but now I've seen your power, and I've got some things that I did that I have to say sorry for. [Raymon makes comes out from behind Queen Neptuna's throne.]

Raymon: [smirks] Boo.

Queen Neptuna: [shocked] Raymon, how long have you been in here?

Raymon: Couple hours, I guess [He sits on Queen Neptuna's throne]

Queen Neptuna: [smiles] Did you like my story, pretty cool, huh?

Raymon: It's... good... but, maybe it's time to let someone else try. [He points to himself as Queen Neptuna seems unhappy and frustrated, he moves his eyebrows up and down] Listen up, y'all! I've got a story of my own! [Scene shifts to the internal story; an anthro hyena boy, Zig is swinging his butcher knives in the tree fort, and one of them nails an apple just above Bernie's head.]

Zig: Hyah! Hyah!

Sharko: Nice throw, man!

Zig: Thanks! , I've got to do something today.

Sharko: What about Marina's assignment we went on this morning? Delivering necklaces to the lizard people's children not enough for you, bro?

Zig: [groans, then rolls his eyes] Uh... sometimes Marina's missions can be so lame. [Zig throws another weapon, which cuts right through Princess Marina's crown as she walks into the Hut.]

Princess Marina: Hello, every— [Zig and Sharko gasp.]

Princess Marina: Oh my! Looks like you sliced right through my crown, [nervously laughs as she picks both halves of her crown up, while balancing her tray] Anyway, I have some treats for you both! The lizard people and I baked these in appreciation for the assignment you completed. They're jelly filled doughnuts... try some.

Zig: [chuckles, and smiles] I'd love to, but... maybe later... [They hear a thumping sound outside.]

Zig: [surprised] What was that? [While they are distracted, something flashes by and grabs all of Princess Marina's jelly filled doughnuts.]

[Zig gasps and turns around]

Princess Marina: [realizes the treats are gone] Ohh... [They hear the same thumping sound, now on the roof]

Zig: Come on, something's on the roof!

Sharko: I ain't going! It's raining out there.

Princess Marina: [knowingly] It is raining...

Zig: [frustrated] Ughh ... Fine, I'll carry both of you [Zig carries Marina on his back on the way up to the roof and Sharko, who had shrunk down to size, lay under his hoodie, where an anthro shark girl was wearing a plaid light grey long sleeved shirt under a small sleeveless black jacket, dark jeans and converse with her tail twitching to the rhythm of the music, *Rachel, sitting down while playing her guitar.]

Princess Marina: [annoyed] Oh... it's just her.

*Rachel: [smoothly] Oh, hey Zig.

Zig: [tries to not greet so eagerly but fails] Rachel, Hey!

Princess Marina: [notices Zig slightly blushing, clears her throat] Ahem!

*Rachel: [sarcastically] Oh, forgive me! Hello, your majesty! [*Rachel bows for Princess Marina. She sucks the red out of one of the jelly filled doughnuts.]

Princess Marina: [frustrated] Zig, take me back inside, now.

*Rachel: [pretends to be surprised] What? Is she kidding? [*Rachel throws the doughnut at Marina, covering part of her face with jelly.]

Princess Marina: [incredibly annoyed] Oh, honestly! I'm going inside. You may come and join me when you want more polite company. [She takes the umbrella and climbs back down.]

Zig: Alright! Hey, be careful on that last step, It's a little slippery!

Princess Marina: Whoa!

Zig: Don't worry, you got it!

*Rachel: [sighs] What a stiff.

Zig: [blushing] A... a royalstiff?

Sharko: [gasps] Boy, watch your mouth!

*Rachel: [chuckles] Let's ditch her! [strums her guitar]

Zig: [unsure] Uh...

*Rachel: [Sprouts wings] Princess Emily's throwing a party in the woods! It's gonna be freakin' awesome!

Zig: [still unsure] Umm...

*Rachel: [smirks] I know you're gonna say yes to me anyways, so... Let's just go. [Zig holds onto *Rachel as they fly away to Princess Emily's party. Princess Emily, a mermaid with purple streaked black hair, and Charles the Merman are dancing together.]

Princess Emily: Oh, yeah! Mmmm!

*Rachel: This looks fun... bunch. Come on. [grabs Zig's hand and walks through the crowd toward the stage]

Princess Emily: You guys! *Rachel's gonna play a song for us, you guys! [Everyone cheers as Zig and *Rachel take the stage.] [The song Good Little Boy begins.]

*Rachel: Follow my lead. [*Rachel starts dancing, and Zig mimics her, *Rachel starts to twerk at Zig.]

Zig: [blushes, and looks away from *Rachel] Hey! Quit it!

*Rachel: Good little boy, Always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, But you're spending the night with me. What… do you want… from my world? You're a good little boy.

Zig: Bad little girl. [Crowd cheers] That's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of girl. And… if you are… why do you want to hang out with me? [Sharko comes out of Zig's hoodie and starts to dance with *Rachel, and *Rachel flashes her fangs at him, making it look like she was going to bite him, Zig sees this and pulls him away from *Rachel, she laughs evilly and flies upward]

*Rachel: [Talk-singing] Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night, I'm out killing Sending everyone running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got shark eyes… and they're looking right through your anatomy, Into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Twilosphere. To me, you're clear… transparent. You got a thing for me, boy. it's apparent.

Sharko: Oh, oh! [Singing] I got a hot potato! And I got two hot tomatos! Well, they'll make a good sauce maybe...

[Both *Rachel and Zig stop to watch Sharko sing, Zig tapping his foot to the beat and *Rachel with her wings folded behind her back]

Zig: [smiles] You're not that bad, you know that, don't you?

*Rachel: I'm not so bad? [smirks] I'm the daughter of a chimera... and the Shark Queen. It's not something I have to try that hard at. You on the other hand...

Sharko: [Still singing] ... on the table... the table... For as long as I am able!

Zig: [knowingly] I'm not trying to be bad... I'm hanging out with you because you're one of my friends.

*Rachel: What? [holds up a jelly filled doughnut] [scoffs playfully] Like her? [blows the powder off of it into Zig's face]

Zig: [sputters as he waves the dust away, looking slightly annoyed] No... different! [*Rachel playfully trips Zig.]

Zig: Hey! Yah! [Zig kicks her feet in an attempt to trip her.]

*Rachel: [Sarcastically] Oh no... [Laughs as she floats in the air] [Zig elbows her in the stomach to force her to the ground; she kicks him away.]

Sharko: Hey, break it up, you too! [*Rachel pushes Sharko to the side.]

*Rachel: Out of my way, puppy.

Zig: [surprised, then annoyed] Hey!

*Rachel: [slightly annoyed] Zig, come on! That was funny!

Zig: Sharko! Hey, man, you alright? [looks through the bushes and finds Sharko slumped up against a tree]

Sharko: [rubbing his head] Yeah... I guess

Zig: Come on, let's get outta here.

*Rachel: Hey! Come on... where you goin'? What's the big deal? You're missing the party! Zig, lighten up! It's was just a joke.

Zig: [serious] Look, I don't care if you're being a jerk to me... but nobody messes with my brother, you got that?

*Rachel: [smirks] Oh, really? Well, what if I just take him right now, you know?

Zig: [suprised] What?! [Rachel steals Sharko.]

*Rachel: Unexpected!

Zig: RACHEL! [*Rachel laughs evilly.]

Zig: Sharko!

*Rachel: [tauntingly] You want your brother back? Come and get him! [Thunder can be heard & lightning flashes as *Rachel summons the undead to attack Zig, and one of them starts a beat.]

*Rachel: [Rapping] Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying [Zig starts fighting the zombies.] Not even dead but I'm not scared of dying Drinking the blood from your heart in one sitting You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding I raise the dead up, and they do my bidding Boy, I'm a 17 years old, I'm a riddle Bad little girl, Yes, I'm bad, but not little.

Sharko: Uh-uh, what are the heck are you thinking? [Sharko grows then *Rachel counters it with her monster form.]

Sharko: Zig!

Zig: Sharko!

Sharko: Grab my hands and don't let go!

[Zig pulls Sharko from *Rachel's grasp, causing her to impale herself on a spear.]

Zig: *Rachel?

*Rachel: [screams hoarsely while transforming back to her normal form] [groans] Oh, this is bad, guys... This is really bad!

Zig: *Rachel! [The sun starts to rise.] [*Rachel hisses in pain as the sun touches her skin, Sharko grows to shield her from the sun]

Zig: Come on! Quit messing around, You gotta be okay!

*Rachel: [chuckles] I guess this is it for me, Zig... so... why don't you just admit it...? You're in love with me...

Zig: [gasps, blushes] I-I get that you flirt with me all the time, and it's funny and I may sorta like it, but … [Zig's voice begins to break and starts to tear up.] I don't why I act all weird around you but I do and I think I like it… Well, for however long we've got left... FOR ONCE, ACT SERIOUS! [Looking surprised, *Rachel pulls out the stake, revealing her shirt was stuffed with jelly filled doughnuts.]

*Rachel: [laughs] Faking it! Faking it! Okay, my shirt is, like, filled with jelly filled doughnuts!

Sharko: [half crying, half laughing] Don't you ever do that again!

*Rachel: Wow, Zig... you're like the realest person I've ever met... but I guess that's what I like about you [Zig wipes his eyes, and smiles warily] Yeah, I guess so

*Rachel: [smirks] So, you feel all weird around me and you like it when I flirt with you, huh? [Shocked, Zig looks away, blushing furiously]

*Rachel: [takes one look at him and snickers] Wow.

Zig: Shut Up.

*Rachel: [playfully] Nope

[*Rachel comes up from behind him and bear hugs him]

Zig: [shocked, blushes furiously] *RACHEL! GET OFF ….

[*Rachel kisses his cheek, leaving him speechless]

[The story ends.]

Raymon: The end. [Princes mumble in satisfaction.]

Prince Shiloh: Oh, I enjoyed that one!

Queen Neptuna: Oh, come on! You guys got mad at me for a bad story? [Raymon growls quietly] I mean it's cute, but... that's not how they would be! But look, it might not be too late to polish this piece off—let's spitball off some ideas. Like, if *Rachel gets sick and goes into a coma, but she's got a sister we didn't know about! Her name's Rachel… Lee. Boom, shocker! [Rubs Raymon's leg] Uh-huh! I feel goosebumps!

Prince Shiloh: I like it the way it is! [All the other princes agree.]

Prince Thomas: Yes, please don't change it!

Prince Walter: Yes! It was very good!

Queen Neptuna: [Quietly angry] Everyone get out... [Raymon and the Princes leave Queen Neptuna's castle. Queen Neptuna sighs and then goes to her secret Zig and Sharko shrine.] I know you're out there somewhere... I just haven't figured out how to get to you... but believe me, I will! I will...

Where I based the clothes from the story:

**[**Marshall Lee**] Raymon's Outfit: **

art/MizzitoMizuo-335255701

**[**Marceline**] ****Rachel's Outfit: art/MizzitoMizuo-335255701

**[**King Neptune**] Queen Neptuna's Outfit:**

.

**[**Slime Prince**] Shiloh's Outfit – (**backwards baseball cap, plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark grey converse**)**

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

**[**Turtle Prince**] Thomas's Outfit – (**bright red tank top, brown jeans with holes, and black shoes**) **

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

**[**Wildberry Prince**] Walter's Outfit – (**dark grey tank top, dark blue jeans, and light red boots**)**

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

**[**Toast Prince**] Tyler's Outfit – (**dark red tank top, long pale yellow gloves, blue jeans and brown boots with red straps**)**

wiki/User_blog:Emoloverboy/Fiona_X_Marshall_Lee

Trivia

is the first episode of Adventure Time with no appearences by Zag and Sharka.

are some new gender-swapped characters in this episode: a female marauder, Princess Morgan and Jane.

is revealed that Queen Neptuna has crystal statues of Zig and Sharko and has several piles of books about them.

a viewer is to listen carefully to the preview, the instrumental version of "Good Little Boy" is playing in the background.

*Rachel raps "Bad Little Girl", Zig seems to fight the zombies to the beatboxing.

two song names in this episode "Good Little Boy" and "Bad Little Girl" are both lyrics in "Good Little Boy."

7.*Rachel's and Princess Marina's reactions to each other reflect Prince Marino's and Raymon's relationship as Raymon was the one who created the story.

scene where *Rachel grabs Sharko is similar to an artwork piece.

title card shows Zig with a doll of Marina, Sharko with a Zig doll and *Rachel with a doll of herself.

, Queen Neptuna did not believe in Gob previous to this episode, although in "I Remember You," she referred to Grod.

title music plays when Queen Neptuna comes over and gives the book to Zig saying "This book is yours."

a sense, Raymon accomplishes what Queen Neptuna requires a fanfiction to be: action, adventure, a hot older girl, and Prince Shiloh's request for romance.

Cultural references

way Zig slices the apple off of Bernie's head with a butcher knife resembles the legend of William Tell, who shoots an apple off his son's head with a crossbow.

Episode connections

is the second episode featuring gender-swapped fanfiction. The first was "Zig and Sharko" and the third was "The Princess Who Wanted Everything".

's mission of delivering necklaces to the lizard people's children, references the lizard village and its inhabitants from the episode "Gut Grinder."

same kind of opening sequence from "Zig and Sharko" was re-used.

Neptuna's maniacal vow at the end of the episode explains the events of "Mystery Dungeon" where she plotted to bring Zig and Sharko to life by taking her fan fiction to the Ancient Being.

the title card, *Rachel is holding a purple umbrella similar to Raymon's in "Henchman," except Raymon's is blue and on top of it has horns.

confrontation between Zig and *Rachel is a combination of Raymon's first two confrontations with Zag in "Evicted!" and "Henchgirl."

Errors

New Fanfic

Neptuna misspelled Zig's name in "The Zigg and Sharko Saga" with "Zigg," though this might be another result of losing her sanity.

hair tie that Prince Tyler wears disappears and reappears in a few frames.

Neptuna lets her book fall to the floor, but in the next shot, it is not there.

Zig throws the butcher knife above Bernie's head the blade is directly above Bernie's head later though it is a few inches above Bernie's head

Princess Marina told Zig she wanted to go back inside, her right sleeve is colored the same as her skin.

*Rachel sings about herself at the cemetery, at the moment she says "Did you think I was lying?" two of her teeth were curved instead of sharp like they usually are.

fangs are normal teeth for a split second when Zig elbows his to the ground.

*Rachel raises the dead, the one beatboxing atop the building has a sword on its back, but when it changes scenes, it no longer has it, and instead has a headband on.

were some tapes near the stereo when Zig and *Rachel arrived to the party, but when she sings the song, they are gone.

*Rachel puts her guitar down on the stage and starts dancing with Sharko, it disappears for the rest of the episode.

Zig and *Rachel walk onstage, they are close to the audience; when she tests her guitar in front of the audience, they seem to move further away from them; and by the time they prepare for the song, they are almost at the back of the stage. After that, they slowly move back in front, then back a little.

Sharko says " Don't you ever do that again!" his right hand (his only gray limb) is blue, like his other limbs


	4. The Princess Who Wanted Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Zig & Sharko. When you see this (*), the character(s) is not mine but if you see this (**) it just means that I based my ideas from a website, the only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

An Adventure Time Genderbent Parody Presents

"The Princess Who Wanted Everything"

[Found mysteriously in a forest]

Queen Neptuna: Huh? Wha-? Where am I? Goonter? [She is found tied to a tree]

Queen Neptuna: Goonter? [She finds her legs attached to a stick by rope]

Queen Neptuna: I don't think this is Goonter. [A bonfire has been lit suddenly.] [Prince Emile appears]

Prince Emile: It's just me, Queen Neptuna.

Queen Neptuna: Prince Emile?

Prince Emile: Yeah.

Queen Neptuna: And you did this because you like me?

Prince Emile: No, Queen Neptuna, listen. I'm gonna give it to you straight.

Queen Neptuna: Okay.

Prince Emile: You're weird and old and you kidnap princesses.

Queen Neptuna: [slightly annoyed] Don't you think I know that? [In realization] Wait… Who said I was old?

Prince Emile: But I asked you here tonight because I wanna know what you think of this. [Takes out a blue book from behind him]

Queen Neptuna: [Reads the cover title] "The Princess Who Wanted Everything; A Zig and Sharko Adventure"? Hey, why isn't my name on there?

Prince Emile: I want you to read it because you're their mom. Please be their mom right now and bring them to life! [Gives book to the Queen Neptuna]

Queen Neptuna: [Groans] Okay, might as well...at least until the cops show up. (XD) Ahem! [Opens the book to the first page, showing a drawing of Princess Emily. Queen Neptuna begins reading the book]

Queen Neptuna: Once upon a time there was a most beautiful princess, the future queen of the Lagoon Kingdom, Princess Emily [the page transitions to Princess Emily swimming around in her castle. two mermaid servants carry a plate of silver sandwiches]

Mermaid Servants: Where do you want these silver-plated sandwiches, your highness?

Princess Emily: [with Prince Emile's voice] by the window!

Prince Emile: No! [Story is interrupted] That's not how I sound! Read it in a better voice!

Queen Neptuna: Alright! Jeez! [Story continues]

Princess Emily: [In an Scottish accent] By the window! [comes up to the window]

Princess Emily: For from the window shall I shower the poor with presents, as is my royal nature. Haha! [grabs three silver sandwiches]

Princess Emily: Eat! Eat, my subjects! [throws silver sandwiches out the window. Three mermaid people swimming below the window. One of the mermaid people dodge the two incoming sandwiches from above which slowly sink to into the ground. The third silver sandwich hits the mermaid person thus knocking him out. The neighboring mermaid people run away in fear.]

Queen Oceana: Daughter, come here at once!

Queen Neptuna: But, all was not perfect for this regal princess of the people. [Princess Emily comes up to Queen Oceana and King Tsunami]

Queen Neptuna: Her parents were slobbering monsters who didn't care that she was a handsome princess! They wanted her to be a monster too.

Queen Oceana: Why aren't you working on your monster exercises?

Princess Emily: I don't want to be a monster. [King Tsunami takes out and holds a bunch of caterpillars]

King Tsunami: Eat these caterpillars!

Princess Emily: No!

Queen Oceana: You will eat them!

Princess Emily: I won't eat them! [Queen Oceana takes out a teeth file]

Queen Oceana: Sharpen your teeth!

Princess Emily: No!

King Tsunami: Eat these caterpillars!

Queen Oceana: Eat those caterpillars and sharpen those teeth!

Princess Emily: No, no, no! I told you hundreds of times that I don't want to be a monster, and there's nothing you can do about it! [The next scene shows Princess Emily running away from home. Queen Oceana and King Tsunami chase after her. Princess Emily falls off the edge of an underwater cliff. Queen Oceana and King Tsunami halt at the edge. Princess Emily is then transported through a portal to a Jungle through the Lizard. Princess Emily encounters a bunch of wasps. Soon the wasps leave Princess Emily alone.]

Princess Emily: [groans, whilst rubbing her head] Where am I? [Gasps, Princess Emily sees animals hiding behind trees.]

Princess Emily: [aggressively] Who is there? Show yourself! [Animals reveal themselves from the trees.]

Princess Emily: Hmm... Citizens of this realm, I am the one and only heir to the throne of the Lagoon Kingdom- I mean, I used to be. I rebelled against my parents, and now i'm a refugee. [pause] What's that? You wish to help me? I am touched! First, I need freaky clothes! Cool freaky, not monster freaky. Oh yes, and something to read as well, something mind-blowing. [Animals begin to walk away]

Princess Emily: Oh wait! I also need servants! Recruit some locals, they work fine. [The animals run off to do their assigned jobs.] [The next scene shows Princess Mary-Jane, Princess Tiffany, *Rachel, and Princess Marina in chains in the forest with other animals. *Rachel hisses as a rat nibbles on her shoe. Princess Emily sits on wooden throne beside bear body guards, wearing armor. A gerbil hands Princess Emily a shiny helmet and Princess Emily tries it on]

Princess Emily: Hmm... Not bad! Well done! Next! [A squirrel hands Princess Emily a red book. Princess Emily reads the cover out loud]

Princess Emily: Massenpsychologie und Ich Analyse. That does sound mind-blowing!

Zig: Hiyah! [Zig and Sharko swing in from the trees. Zig pulls his sword out.]

Zig: Sharko, I'll save the captives, you take care of those animals! [runs off]

Sharko: Ya! [Sharko stretches his arms and attacks the animals]

Sharko: Ha! Dance you puppets!

[Zig punches an incoming eagle and a robin as he runs. He summons his sword, does a back flip, and strikes the chains linking Princess Tiffany and *Rachel together.]

Zig: You're free to go people!

[The chains are completely broken and fall on the ground.]

Princess Mary Jane, Princess Tiffany, *Rachel, and Princess Marina: Woohoo!

[Princess Mary Jane, Princess Tiffany, *Rachel, and Princess Marina cheer and run off.]

Princess Emily: Hey! Those were my servants!

Zig: Huh?

Princess Emily: [blushes] What an innocent face! [Zig walks up to Princess Emily] It shines as if you have done no wrong! Do you like my freaky clothes?

Zig: [aggressively] Since when do I care about your clothes?

Prince Emile: Hey! [Story is interrupted] You're not supposed to read it like that. Say it in a nicer way!

Queen Neptuna: I...Uh... Since when do I -

Zig: [Positive tone] -care about you're clothes?

Princess Emily: You don't? [The shades on her helmet slides up] Finally, someone who's not impressed with my looks, but admires what's inside of me! [Zig takes out an apple, wipes it on his hoodie and takes a bite out of it]

Princess Emily: Is this really happening? You're clothes are so raggedy and soiled! And yet, you use them as a napkin! [Princess Emily puts on her "Beautiful Face"] You care not about your personal appearance nor hygiene! [Princess Emily takes off her "Beautiful Face" and claps to call on her animals]

Princess Emily: Dress me in the fashion of this peasant! [Animals begin tearing at Prince Emily's clothes, resulting in Princess Emily wearing a raggedy red & black hoodie and short brown hair. The animals back away.]

Princess Emily: I have much to learn from you, Zig the Anthro Boy.

Sharko: [whispers] Okay, how does she know your name? [The next scene shows Zig and Sharko practicing their combat skills outside the Hut; Zig was twirling his sword, and Sharko was randomly punching and kicking the air. Princess Emily observes closely]

Princess Emily: Hmm... Your movements are so freesprited! All my parents want me to do is swim around and terrorize villages while acting like a monster: stiff and rigid, with a sharp toothed scowl permanently in place. But now, I see a new way to move. [Puts on her "Beautiful Face"] Will you dance with me? [Holds out a hand for Zig and he accepts. he dances with Princess Emily. The environment darkens, sparkles, and Zig and Prince Emily's faces show in the sky, representing how they feel.]

Sharko: Am I the only one seeing those big floaty faces? (Oh Gosh! XD)

Zig: [eyes become wide, starts to drool] Wow! [Princess Emily notices this and gasps. She becomes tense]

Princess Emily: Oh No! [Princess Emily releases Zig and the environment is back to its normal state]

Princess Emily: I release you!

Zig: [tensed] Uh... I feel dizzy

Princess Emily: You were under my beautiful spell for a moment. We can never marry, you know? I can only be with someone who is equal to me in every way, a person so much like me that he doesn't even exist!

Zig: I really don't care, as long as we can hang out! Anyone want a sandwich?

Princess Emily: Oh! I'll have one! [The next scene shows the Hut's Living Room. A trap door opens from the floor and Sharko enters, followed by Zig and Princess Emily. She gasps at the scenery of the living room.]

Princess Emily: So rusty... Yet so humble... [Zig hands Princess Emily a sandwich on a plate]

Princess Emily: Delightful! [Princess Emily claps to call a baby which enters through the trapdoor. she puts the sandwich on the baby.]

Princess Emily: Wait, where're your baby tables? [Sharko munches on his sandwich]

Princess Emily: What!? [Sharko swallows] You don't dip your foods in silver before eating?

Zig: Who eats silver? [Zig takes a bite out of his sandwich. Princess Emily takes the sandwich from the baby table and nibbles on it.]

Princess Emily: Goodness! What is this? So charming! So good! [Princess Emily devours her whole sandwich and puts on her "Beautiful Face" while shedding a tear.]

Princess Emily: For years, I thought only of the needs of my people, but what about me? What do I need?! [Takes Zig's sandwich] [The song That's All I Need begins]

How pleasant to be living in the present A peasant eating crud instead of pheasant Just like this shark man and dirty adolescent To feed, that's all I need

I'm fab and fit and fine and firm and able No longer need a baby for a table Come pin me down with any kind of label I'm freed, I'm free

That's all I need, that's all I need I also need this cup Don't bother getting up Farewell to fancy friends and party platters

I'm happy now and that's all that matters So take my lead and heed my creed That's all you need, that's all you need.

[She jumps out of the Hut, is grabbed by a bird's talons, steals Magic Star's cup, she flies through a party, stuffs the cup into Princes Marina's face, is released by the by the bird and lands outside the tree fort with Zig and Sharko]

Princess Emily: What I want is to be like you, Zig the peasant! And I'll need you as my pet, Sharko the shark.

Sharko: Alright. [The sky starts to darken and the clouds grow larger. The Lizard puffs out a giant blue cloud of smoke. Zig, Sharko, and Princess Emily notice the blue cloud which proceeds to grow larger]

Princess Emily: [Puts on her "Beautiful Face"] Huh? [The blue cloud forms into a bigger and more hideous Queen Oceana and King Tsunami.]

Queen Oceana: Daughter!

Princess Emily: Run, Zig! For it is my parents! And they're uglier than ever!

Queen Oceana: Silence! [a white bolt of lightning strikes Princess Emily whom takes off her "Beautiful Face"] Princess Emily: Ahh! I'm just being honest! [Zig helps Princess Emily to stand up]

Zig: [concerned] You alright?

Princess Emily: [looks down to see him holding her hand and blushes profusely] Yes, I'm fine

[Let's go, Zig lightly puts his hand on her shoulder]

Princess Emily: Huh?

Zig: Come on, princess! Only your pure spirit can defeat your family! [Summons sword. Zig and Princess Emily climb on top of Sharko's back, now protruding]

Zig: And this sword! [Sharko flies up to Princess Emily's parents. Queen Oceana and King Tsunami start spitting out white blobs at Princess Emily, Zig, and Sharko. They successfully dodge the white blobs.]

Princess Emily: You're right, Zig! This is my destiny! [White lightning strikes from Queen Oceana and King Tsunami]

Princess Emily: I do have the power! [Queen Oceana vomits a white substance at Zig and Sharko, Princess Emily remains floating in the air encased in the white bubble made from the substance that hit Zig and Sharko]

Princess Emily: Huh? [Zig and Sharko can be seen slowly falling from the sky.]

Princess Emily: ZIG! SHARKO! [tries to reach out to them, then realizes she's trapped in a bubble]

Princess Emily: LET ME OUT!

Queen Oceana: You will obey! [Queen Oceana strikes a white solid lightning bolt, it penetrates the white bubble holding Princess Emily, which pierces her heart. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she bit back a scream from the pain]

Princess Emily: MY HEART! [She is brought closer to Queen Oceana, still pierced on the lightning bolt]

Queen Oceana: Submit young one, become a true monster.

Princess Emily: [sobbing] NO! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO!

Queen Oceana: Silence! [Queen Oceana yells so loud that Princess Emily is freed from the lightning bolt she was recently pierced by, but falls to the ground]

Princess Emily: Urh, Zig, This is the end for me. But at least I made you proud, didn't I?

Zig: [positive] I don't care. [Princess Emily gasps and sits up]

Princess Emily: Zig! You've been telling me the answer all along! [Zig and Sharko sit up] The only way to defeat parental disapproval is not caring about anything! I don't care! [Princess Emily sends strong sound waves at her parents. The angry parents try to exhale white smog at Princess Emily.]

Princess Emily: I don't care! [Princess Emily is freed from the smog with ease and shouts at her parents]

Zig: EMILY! [Zig's sword magically transforms into a microphone. Zig takes Sharko, who has is shape-shifted into a crossbow.]

Sharko: Haha! I'm helping! [Zig shoots the microphone to Princess Emily, she catches it with ease and whispers in the microphone]

Princess Emily: I don't care... [The sound waves dissolve Queen Oceana and King Tsunami, leaving a smaller and nicer form of Queen Oceana and King Tsunami. The sky becomes reddish orange]

Queen Oceana: Thank you daughter! You have freed us!

Princess Emily: [Brings the microphone up to her face] I DON'T CARE! [Queen Oceana and King Tsunami explode into nothing. Princess Emily drops the microphone.]

Princess Emily: Zig, Sharko. You shall both buy me dinner. [Princess Emily, Zig, and Sharko begin walking]

Zig: [smirks] Okay

Sharko: [smiles playfully] Whatever

[Princess Emily, Zig, and Sharko walk to the horizon.] [The next scene come back to Queen Neptuna and Prince Emile]

Queen Neptuna: And then, Princess Emily became so real that she can actually break through into this plane of existence. Wow! [Prince Emile reads along mentally] And meet her one true love, Prince Emile. It was really happening. The secret portal began to shake and tremble. [Prince Emile and Queen Neptuna gasp at the sound of a bush rustling.]

Queen Neptuna: The countdown began: 10, 9, 8, [Queen Neptuna flips the page with her mouth, Prince Emile begins to sweat]

7, 6, 5... [The bushes rustles even more]

Queen Neptuna: 4, 3, 2, 1!

[Prince Emile comes closer to the bush, ready for a kiss, when a giant possum with rabies jumps out of the bushes. Prince Emile screams loudly as he runs away. The giant possum goes in through Queen Neptuna's hair.

[Episode ends.]

Where I based the clothes from the story:

**[**Lumpy Space Princess**] Emily's Outfit – (**short sleeved purple gown**) **

.

[Flame Princess] **Mary Jane's Outfit** – (sleeveless light & dark orange dress)

.

[Turtle Princess] **Tiffany's Outfit** – (a dark evergreen sleeveless jacket over a pale green long sleeved turtle neck and a long dark brown skirt)

.

[Marceline] *Rachel's Outfit - (a midriff baring light grey tank top with a plunging neck line revealing a black bikini top and with dark blue jeans and a necklace with a miniature version of a guitar)

.

[Princess Bubblegum] Princess Marina's Outfit – (exactly the same as Princess Bubblegum's except the top of the dress is light green, while the bottom portion of the dress is dark green)

.

[Finn] Zig's Outfit – (short sleeved red hoodie with a black hood, blue jeans and blue converse)

[Jake] Sharko's Outfit - (blue t-shirt with dark jeans and black converse)

Trivia episode has references to the Zig and Sharko comics:

Mary Jane, who starred in the comics, makes a non-speaking cameo appearance. Unlike the comics, though, her skin is reddish-brown instead of orange.

sword Zig uses either is or strongly resembles the wish star sword he received from Princess Marina.

episode proves that each Zig and Sharko story can stand on its own and not be canon to previous stories. This is shown by Princess Emily and Zig first meeting and Princess Emily coming to Eee for the first time. Princess Emily was in the first Zig/Sharko episode at Marina's ball. She appeared again throwing a party in the woods in "Bad Little Girl".

Prince Emile's story may have taken place before Queen Neptuna's and Raymon's.

episode's title is the second longest of the show,

Emile referred Queen Neptuna as Zig and Sharko's mom.

Mary Jane, Princess Tiffany, and Magic Star are seen for the first time in this episode.

Cultural references

the beginning scene when Queen Neptuna is tied to the tree, her feet are braced against a large block of wood. This may be a reference to the a in Stephen King's Misery, in which Annie Wilkes kidnaps author Paul Sheldon in order to force him to rewrite a ending to his series of novels so that the main character Misery no longer dies. Wilkes breaks Sheldon's ankles using the block of wood as a brace, similar to the Queen Neptuna's predicament with Prince Emile.

Emily's helmet resembles the helmet worn by Char Aznable.

"mind-blowing" book Princess Emily received, titled Massenpsychologie und Ich Analyse (Group Psychology and the Analysis of the Ego), is a book by Sigmund Freud.

12.Zig and Princess Emily riding Sharko resembles the ability of Sun WuKong in Journey to the West to fly on a magic cloud; this is seen in many adaptations, including that of Dragon Ball's Son Goku flying on his Flying Nimbus.

Episode connections

is the third installment of the Zig & Sharko saga, the first being "Zig and Sharko" and the second being "Bad Little Girl."

Neptuna nearly used the voice Raymon gave Princess Emily from "Bad Little Girl" for her lines prior to Prince Emile forcing her to change it.

Emily leaving her parents to start a new life is similar to how Prince Emile ran away from home.

Errors

16.*Rachel was seen out in the daylight but not being burned by the sun. Although she may have been shaded by the trees around him.

When Queen Neptuna is counting down, she turns a page right instead of left.

Queen Neptuna's arms are tied in a way in which she could have escaped if he chose too.


End file.
